The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Crapemyrtle of the genus Lagerstroemia and a member of the Lythraceae family. This new Crapemyrtle variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Trured’ was discovered by Russell Howell Carroll in June, 1999. ‘Trured’ was found as a plant within the progeny of a controlled open pollination of Lagerstroemia (indica×fauriei) ‘Tuskegee’ (unpatented). Mr. Carroll found the seedling at in North Zulch, Tex. The value of this new cultivar lies in its large, upright, dense and globose growth habit, fast growth rate, large panicles of deep red flowers, and its long bloom period. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, and a wide range of soil types, which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent cultivar, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a multiple or single stemmed large shrub to medium-sized tree, and is quite attractive in mass plantings.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Carroll's direction in North Zulch, Tex., where the new variety was found, as well as his current residence in Glenmora, La. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.